1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash can safes and more particularly pertains to a new trash can safe for hiding and storing valuables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash can safes is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash can safes heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,079; U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,332; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,160; U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,901; U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,387; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,505.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new trash can safe. The inventive device includes a base and a perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the base to define an interior space. A plurality of stackable trays are provided in the interior space. The trays are stackable on each other to form a stack of trays such that each tray substantially covers the space of the tray therebelow. A lid is provided for substantially covering a top tray of the stack of trays.
In these respects, the trash can safe according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of hiding and storing valuables.